Eating Red JellO
by spacegypsy1
Summary: 4 in the Jello Series: Vala tests a Goa’uld device on Daniel. Stand alone or Part two of my story – Eating Orange JellO.


Rating: K+

Category: Romance/General Season: None Featured

Character(s): Vala and Daniel, some Sam 

Pairings: Vala and Daniel

Warnings: None – except maybe a little too much Jell-O eating going on at the SGC!

A/N: For MariShal – Eating Orange Jell-O Part Two!

-0i0-

Synopsis: Vala tests a Goa'uld device on Daniel. Part two of my story – Eating Orange Jell-O – Can be stand alone.

-0i0-

"Daniel!" Vala shouted running into the mess hall.

Daniel nearly dropped the tray he was carrying. Looking around, every eye in the room was on him. Setting the tray on the table Daniel sat as Vala literally jumped across the end chair and took the chair directly across from him.

"What is it?" He demanded, his tone harsher than he intended. Vala had been particularly clingy of late and it had his nerves on edge.

"Still a grouch I see." She commented standing again and going to the line. She loaded her tray with a few cups of the red Jell-O and sat again. "I need your help."

He didn't bother to look up from his plate. "Why?"

"Sam has this really old Goa'uld gadget… oh my god, this red is really good, did you try it?"

"What?"

"The red Jell-O."

Finally Daniel looked up. "What gadget? She has a lab full of them."

Vala let out a frustrated sigh. This entire week had been 'Difficult Daniel' week. She couldn't figure out what was bothering him. "I don't remember what it's called. And Teal'c has never seen it before, but of course he wouldn't have… he's Jaffa, it's for … well," she went on trying to be vague, "it's something the Goa'uld wouldn't have used around … ah, around others, like Jaffa and such."

Slightly intrigued, Daniel tilted his head and studied Vala a moment. "Okay, what does it do?"

Uh oh, she hadn't thought to be prepared with some obscure definition, something to get him to help, without really letting him know. Now what?

Daniel waited long-sufferingly. He could almost see the wheels turning in that beautiful but dangerous head of hers. She was up to something.

"I'm not sure. I don't quite remember. It's something to do with, ah, with thought reading - kind of like that other thingy but not really. More a one on one kind of thing."

Daniel's appetite was suddenly gone. He was tired. He had no idea what she was talking about. "I don't have time. Sam can figure it out." He stood.

Vala looked up at him disappointed.

"I have a lot of work to do. Go talk to Sam." Daniel left her sitting there looking let down. He hesitated, and then forced himself to walk away.

_Okay, that didn't work. I need a better plan!_ Vala left the table heading out the door, then changed her mind and sat again to finish the red Jell-O.

"Have you tried the red?" Vala said walking into Sam's lab.

"Yes, but it's not my favorite. I'm stuck on the blue." Sam smiled at Vala briefly before returning to probe yet another mechanism.

"What's that one?" Vala leaned her elbows on the table.

"I have no idea. You?"

"Not a clue."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Where's the other one?" Vala looked up noticing a slight blush wash across Sam's cheeks. "You found the crystal… and you tested that thing on him didn't you."

Sam's blush deepened. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"If it worked on Jack, it will work on Daniel. Where is it?"

Stopping her work Sam leaned back in her chair and gazed innocently at Vala.

"So. What happened? That thing is meant to read sub-conscious feelings… but it requires both parties to be… well," Vala started gesturing with her hands, patting her heart, moving her hands up and down her body, "you know, who have some connection. Tell me it worked."

"Maybe a little. Jack was resisting."

"You told him?"

"As much as I knew."

"But it did work?"

"Yes, a little."

"Great! Where is it? I'm going to sneak it in on Daniel. He's acting very strange lately. I need to know."

"Vala, I don't think it's right to 'sneak' it on Daniel."

"Just hand it over. Let me test it. I think I can manipulate it a lot more than you can. It takes Naquadah. But I carried a Goa'uld symbiote for a long time and I should be able to use it better than you."

Reluctantly, Sam got the device from its perch on the shelf and handed it to Vala.

"Keep me posted." Sam called out as Vala dashed from the room. Sam felt guilty. Poor unsuspecting Daniel. But she had a silly grin on her face as she returned to studying her latest piece of technology.

-0i0-

_Okay. _Vala thought,_ I have to set it up. I have to remember the sequence. I have to get some time with Daniel. That's it. This I can do. _

If the box holding the machine had not been in her hands she would have rubbed her palms together in glee. _Well Mr… what is that Christmas green guy's name… Oh, yeah, Mr. Grinch… I have you now!_

-0i0-

Daniel couldn't concentrate. The notes before him on the desk seemed to blur, symbols running together. Vala had been suspiciously absent for two days. He tried to focus again, finally giving it up and wandering out the door. After an hour of surreptitiously looking for her he came up empty handed. Daniel stood in the middle of the hallway, hands deep in his pockets, head down, wondering what had come over him.

"Hello." She said walking past him.

"Vala!" He straightened up, tried to look disinterested. "Hey, you want to get some lunch?"

"It's three o'clock, Daniel, or O whatever in military time."

"Really? I guess I missed lunch."

"Yes, I guess you did. Toodles." She waved and kept going.

"Wait. You want to get a snack or something. I think they have the red Jell-O again today."

"Well, maybe later. I could pick some up and stop by your office if you want."

"Yeah, if you want. I mean that would be fine."

She was walking backwards, still moving away. "You're not too busy?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No, not really."

"Fine. See ya." Turning forward, she disappeared around the corner.

Vala dumped the entire contents of her large leather shoulder bag onto her bed and carefully arranged the device in the bag. Examining the three outfits on the bed beside the pile of junk from her bag, she made a decision and grabbed up the black fitted T-Shirt and the figure flattering altered green BDU pants. She undid her pigtails, fluffed her hair, checked her face in the mirror and grinning, left the room.

Stopping by the mess hall she took a tray of red Jell-o and sauntered down the hall. Just outside his door, Vala balanced the tray on one arm (a skill learned in her short term waitressing job) and reached into the bag turning on the device. Feeling the slightest moment of quilt she hesitated, then shook it off and entered his office.

"Hey."

There was just something about the way he said that, that sent a shiver of hope and longing through her.

"Hi."

Daniel smiled in response to her greeting. Such a simple word, but it sent a jolt of yearning right through his heart.

Vala set the tray on his desk, then the bag. She distributed the four cups of Jell-O evenly, placed a spoon in his and then hers and nudged the leather bag a little closer to him.

He got up and pulled another chair to the side of his desk. He thought she looked particularly pretty today, all glowing and bright eyed.

_He thinks I'm pretty._ She took a deep breath and reached for a cup at the same time he reached for the same one.

Their hands met, fingers grazing one another. Vala could feel the tremor rush through her, felt his mirror reaction. Their eyes locked for an instant, each looking away quickly.

Neither of them touched the food again. They stared. Both smiling shyly.

_He likes me._

_She likes me._

And then she felt his fear. It hit her like a rogue wave, smashing into her, passing through her with the intensity of a tsunami. She reeled against the power of his feelings. Her eyes opened wide. She pulled in air with a gasp.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her mind staggered with the images of Sha're and Sarah. All that he had lost. All the love crushed and destroyed. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Vala. What is it?" He jumped up, came to her. Pulled her from the chair. His fingers wrapped around her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek, his eyes piercing hers. _She has real feelings for me. I can sense it. How? This can't be real. Not her. Not Vala._

"I'm fine, it's nothing, really." _Oh my god! It works both ways._

Daniel leaned forward, his mouth hovering over hers. Vala braced herself on the desk, knocking the bag to the floor. She heard the device break. Felt the disconnection.

Instantly they jumped apart, both looking a bit embarrassed.

"I… I need to go." She snatched up her bag and hurried out of his office.

Daniel stood there wondering what the hell had just happened. What ever it was, he wasn't having any of it. Vala Mal Doran was an enigma and she wasn't meant for him.

END


End file.
